


My Valentine

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Holiday, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 07:35:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/795510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The guys discuss Valentine's Day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Valentine

## My Valentine

by James Rellan

Not mine. Not for profit.

Minor hearts and flowers bashing. Appearance of Valentine's gifts that really say 'I love you'.

* * *

"I'm glad we don't go in for that Valentine's Day crap," Blair announced after breakfast. 

Jim raised his eyebrows. "Thought you liked Valentine's, Chief. All those hearts and flowers and girlfriends." 

Blair stacked the dishes in the sink while working himself into a slight frenzy. "All the expense, all the headache, all the 'oh, a small box of chocolate. How thoughtful'. I am through with all of it. I barely have enough time in my life to remember to put my shorts on much less spend time and money getting a small gift and then receiving an ungrateful response. Valentine's Day is a waste of energy." 

"Whoa, slow down there, Sandburg," Jim chuckled. "You're preaching to the choir." 

Blair grinned back. "Well, at least neither of us has to worry about doing anything this year. It's good to be single." 

"Yep." Jim folded the newspaper neatly letting Blair's long-suffering 'Jim, you are so anal' stare slide right off of him. "Hey, Chief?" 

"Hmm?" 

"Have you changed the oil in your car yet?" 

Blair gave Jim a look. "Man, were you listening earlier? To the part about no time for anything?" 

"Well, I'll do it for you." 

"Really? Hey, that's great." 

"No problem." 

"Jim? Did you finish the Murphy report?" 

Jim shook his head. "Not yet." 

"I'll do it when I come in today." 

"Thanks, Chief. And, Chief?" 

Blair looked at Jim questioningly. 

"Happy Valentine's Day." 

* * *

End My Valentine by James Rellan: james_rellan@hotmail.com

Author and story notes above.

  
Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 


End file.
